


Nativitas

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Nativitas

Severus took a moment to look at Harry's face, his cheeks pink and forehead sweaty. Realising he was in the same state, Severus conjured a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He tried to find the words to convey how he was feeling, the _depth_ of emotion but only managed to swallow thickly.

"Can you believe it?" Harry asked, voice breaking slightly. "We have a little girl."

Severus turned toward the bassinet at the far side of the room where their daughter was sleeping peacefully, swaddled in a hospital blanket, pink and blue striped hat on her head.


End file.
